


Silver and Gold

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: The threat of the Director's Christmas bash brings the boys together at last.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2003.

"All right, boys and girls, we’re done for the day, but first... I’m having my annual Agency Christmas party tonight, and I’ve volunteered you all to help. You’ll find your costumes in the boxes in front of you. You’re to report in at 8pm sharp, no dawdling," the Director ordered breezily as she disappeared up the steps to leave her four agents staring gape-mouthed at each other.

Li Ann was the first to brave her box, cracking the lid just enough to see its contents. "Oh no. No way. She can’t make me. Not a chance!" the Asian woman growled, picking up her box and stalking out of the briefing room.

"Umm, Li Ann, hey, what?" Mac got out just before the door slammed shut behind his one time lover, now partner and best friend. Glancing over at Vic, he felt compelled to state the obvious. "I have a bad feeling about this."

On the other side of the table Jackie squealed with glee as she held up a red velvet mini dress trimmed with white fur. There was a black patent leather belt, knee boots and a Santa hat to finish the outfit off. "Oh, it’s like, just too cute to die for!"

"Let me rephrase that; I have a very, _very_ bad feeling about this," Mac moaned as he stared in mute horror at the box sitting so tauntingly before him.

Vic looked down at his own box as if it contained a variety of truly deadly spider. "I think I need a drink before dealing with this."

Mac looked from Vic’s box to his and back again. "Your place or mine?" he asked, gingerly picking the offensive carton up by its ribbon between two fingers and standing.

"Mine, unless you’ve swept for bugs later than last night."

"You sweep for _bugs_? Paranoid much, Vic-tor?" Mac chuckled. "Besides, what’s the point? She just ends up showing up in my bedroom wearing nothing but a fur coat and a smile," Mac shuddered visibly, "no matter what I do so..." He let the sentence die out. "C’mon, you can drive. I just want to get this, whatever it is, outta here before she comes down and wants us to model for her. Later, Jacks!" Mac waved with two fingers before practically bolting out the door.

Vic chuckled and said his goodbyes before following Mac out the door. "And here I thought you would have been happy to have her do that... or have you become more particular in your partners as you grew up?"

"She was _never_ an option, Mansfield, never! I’d rather sleep with... with... you!" Mac sputtered.

"Gee, thanks, Mac, that really strokes my ego," Vic snorted as they walked out to the parking lot. He zipped up his leather coat against the chill and shook his head. "Remind me never to talk to you when I’m depressed."

"Hey, at least I included you, I could have said the Cleaners or Dobrinski," Mac grinned as he sauntered to the truck, his cashmere coat keeping him nice and warm.

"Somehow that isn’t at all comforting," Vic sighed as he unlocked the truck and slid inside, starting the engine while Mac made himself comfortable in the other seat. "And should I even ask why I rate over the Cleaners and Dobrinski?"

"Well ... you’re easy on the eyes, and you won’t try to kill me in my sleep or make me clean out your septic tanks," Mac grinned, meaning the first but throwing the last two in as smoke screen. He’d thought Vic was hot for a while now and had even found himself checking out the older man’s butt more than once. Hell, Li Ann had caught him checking out Vic’s butt and had made a rather crude comment in Cantonese. Luckily Vic didn’t understand so he’d been safe but still...

"What, you wouldn’t want me as a butt buddy, Vic old man? I’m hurt, really I am!"

"Sorry," Vic half laughed, "I’m past the butt buddy stage; I’m looking for something more in a relationship."

"With what, your left hand?" Mac snorted. "I haven’t exactly seen you even go out on a _first_ date let alone propose marriage to the girl. Hey... that means I actually made it to the altar before you! And I would have gone through with it too except, well, she was a nuclear terrorist bent on blowing up the world, but she was _cute_!"

Vic’s expression sobered slightly, and he glanced at Mac before turning his attention back the road. "I proposed to Li Ann," he reminded the other agent.

"So did I... but then I fell off the face of the earth. But anyways, this isn’t a pissing contest, even though I’d win. So whaddaya think is in these ticking time bombs? Or should we wait until we’ve had a drink or ten?"

Vic shook his head. "I’m waiting until I get at least one drink in me. May need more after the lid comes off."

"In that case I feel the need to ask that time honored and traditional question.... Are we there yet?" Mac sniggered, ducking Vic’s waving hand easily. "Whoa, hold it there, Sparky, both hands on the wheel now. Wouldn’t want you to cause an accident this close to the Director’s shindig, now would we.... On second thought, take both hands off the wheel. Death might actually be preferable!"

"Chicken," Vic snorted, pulling into his apartment building’s parking lot and angling the truck into a spot.

"Why, Vic, I didn’t know that you noticed," Mac cooed and batted his eyes then let out a little yip. "Fire hydrant, Vic, watch out for the fire hydrant and admire my ‘chicken’ status later!"

Vic decided that remark wasn’t even worth a reply and turned off the engine, pocketing his keys as he climbed out of the cab. Reaching back in for the damnable box, he arched his eyebrows at Mac, who was still sitting there. "Coming or not?"

"Not yet but it’s looking promising," Mac muttered under his breath even as he grabbed his own scary box, his long legs eating up the distance between him and Vic as the older man had already started to walk away.

Slinging a companionable arm around Vic’s shoulder, Mac leaned in close. "So, you got any eggnog we can add to our whiskey, Vic-tor? After all, ‘tis the season and all that," he murmured directly in Vic’s ear, nuzzling it slightly as he did so.

Okay, so maybe he was being a little forward, and maybe he was being a little obvious, but dammit, he’d been secretly lusting after the ex-cop since _his_ ex-fiancee was engaged to the man. And now they were both single. And it was Christmas, and _everyone_ knew it was the season for giving... so Mac felt the urge to give a little loving. Now if only Vic would agree to it.

Shivering at the light caress, Vic turned his head to stare at Mac, trying to decide if the touch had been a joke or an accident; what he saw in the other man’s eyes told him it was neither. "No eggnog, but I’ve got the ingredients for hot buttered rum," he said quietly.

"Buttered things are good. Alcohol is good. The two mixed together is good," Mac muttered as he continued to look into Vic’s eyes. Seeing his interest reflected back at him, Mac moved a little closer and lightly pressed his lips to Vic’s and then drew back, waiting for a reaction.

"Mac, if this is another one of your fucking jokes..." Vic said, frowning somewhat even as he licked his lower lip, searching for a taste of the other man.

"My jokes never include putting myself in the position of being castrated, as a matter of self preservation," Mac murmured. "But I don’t think your neighbors would really want us to give them a show. Shall we take this inside and talk about it in greater, erm, detail?" the taller man responded, lust clearly showing in his eyes.

Vic nodded slowly, his eyes still narrowed slightly as he turned and walked up to the front door, holding it open for Mac out of long-ingrained manners.

"Thanks," Mac said sincerely but then looked back over his shoulder. "Of course, just because I’ve wanted you since we fought over the roses doesn’t mean you get to treat me like a _girl_ now, Mansfield. I can still kick your ass any day, any way," the younger man replied with a half smirk. "Now can we get inside so I can prove to you beyond a shadow of a doubt that I am anything _but_ female? Although I can see where you’d be confused; I am absolutely gorgeous."

"Keep it up, Ramsey, and you can go on about your gorgeousness out in the snow," Vic muttered, shaking his head but half-smiling.

"Aw, Vic, and here I thought you liked a challenge?" Mac asked, pouting rather prettily and then pressed up against the older man as Vic tried to unlock his door. Lightly grinding against Vic’s ass Mac nibbled on the ear with the hoop going through it. "So, how long does it take to unlock a door, anyway?" he purred, running his tongue along the shell of Vic’s ear.

"Obviously longer than you’re used to," Vic breathed, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath to steady himself. "And besides, I don’t think you’re going to be much of a challenge tonight."

"Way to kill the mood, there, Mansfield," Mac complained half-heartedly as the Director’s party came back to mind and with it the surprise in the box. Sighing, he stepped back from the older man. "I may need to wash with bleach just to feel clean again. I’m really, really beginning to think life, or death, with the Tangs would have been preferable to her daily dose of ‘let’s torture Mac.’ I mean, I’ve never once showed an interest in her, so why me?"

Vic shut the door behind them and locked it, then tossed his own box onto the table. "Because, as you said before, Mac, you’re gorgeous, and she knows it rattles you." Stripping off his leather coat, he pushed the younger agent against the wall. "And you’ve got a fuck-me mouth." The last was murmured as he leaned in and took said mouth.

"Mmmm," was all Mac could get out as his tonsils were being scoured quite thoroughly by the older man. Damn, who’d have thought there was a powder keg under all that frost that Vic normally projected? He was the cool, confident one of the group. But there had been a few times Mac had witnessed the white-hot emotions that lay underneath, so he really shouldn’t have been surprised. He’d just never expected those emotions to be translated into lust and centered on him. Not that he was complaining, not by a long shot!

Moaning into the other man’s mouth, Mac wrapped a leg around the back of Vic’s thighs and pulled him closer, wanting to be as close to Vic as he could be without the benefit of bare skin. When at last the need to breath became too imperative to ignore, he managed to tear his mouth away and pant for air. "God, oh God, you keep that up and we’re gonna be in your bed for the next week or two, and then we’ll really have pissed the boss lady off!"

Working a hand between them to begin to undo the buttons on Mac’s shirt, Vic shrugged. "So we surface to do her bidding at the party, then vanish again. If she wants us, she’ll know where to find us."

"That’s what scares me. She might _want_ us," Mac whimpered. "You’ll protect me from her, won’t you?"

Vic rolled his eyes but nodded even as he managed to get Mac’s shirt open so he could explore the lean, taut flesh underneath. "Yes, Mac, I’ll protect you from the big, bad Director..."

"Oooh, my hero!" Mac grinned, batting his eyelashes. "Shall I swoon for you now?"

Deciding he was tired of talking, Mac quickly reversed their positions with a lithe spin so that Vic was against the wall and he was tugging off the cashmere sweater, tossing it onto a nearby chair before attacking Vic’s, God, plaid shirt. "We need to take you shopping for a better wardrobe, Vic, and I say that seriously. Plaid may be cool with the Smallville set, but you’re a little too old to pull it off."

"Mac," Vic sighed, working at the other man’s belt, "shut the fuck up." To ensure it, he kissed Mac again, occupying the younger man’s mouth until they were both stripped down to the bare minimum.

"Mmm, love it when you get all butch and forceful like that," Mac sighed when he was allowed to gasp for air before his mouth was covered again. God, Vic smelled good, Mac thought inanely as his hands explored silky smooth skin and hard muscles. The man had the body of a god; no wonder Li Ann had found it so hard to give him up. Not that Mac would make the same mistake as his onetime fiancee. She’d played him and Vic off each other for far too long. Mac had other prey in mind now, namely Li Ann’s _other_ ex-fiance.

"The wall is great for those heat-of-the-moment fucks when adrenaline is running high and all that, but I think I’d prefer a bed our first time. I know you have a bed, Vic, and a damned comfortable one. I’ve been in it before, remember?"

Vic nodded even as he was nudging Mac toward the bedroom. "Wearing much less this time I believe."

"Yeah, well, you weren’t exactly in the ‘let’s get naked and do nasty things to each other’ mood at the time, if I recall," Mac snickered even as he threaded a finger inside of Vic’s boxer briefs and tugged at the band as a sort of makeshift leash.

"Good thing I’m not in that mood now," Vic smirked, getting Mac into the bedroom and dropping them both to the bed. "Quite the opposite in fact."

"Ooh, Vic-tor, are you trying to take charge of the situation?" Mac laughed, rolling them over so that he was straddling the older man’s hips. "Oh, and for the record, I’m clean, had my results come in last week, and... this is more than just a casual thing for me too, Vic. And no, it’s not an act of desperation to get rid of _her_ attentions, either. You... challenge me. I’ve always liked relationships that were challenging."

That said, Mac skimmed out of his remaining clothing and got down to the business of proving to Vic just how much he wanted the older man.

"Glad to hear it, all of it," Vic answered, flipping them over once again as Mac leaned in to kiss him and grinding down against him. "Except maybe the part where you think you’re in charge here. My place, my rules."

"Ooooh, you _are_ a butchy boy, aren’t you?" Mac laughed. "Just you wait, Vic-tor, you’re gonna get yours, believe me!" the younger man laughed. "But I’m nothing if not a gentleman, so I concede to your macho-ness. Tomorrow night, my place." That said, he reached down and pulled apart Vic’s cheeks, letting his fingers drift down the crevice there, teasing the other man with light petting and caresses.

"So, show me what a top you are, Vic. Lemme have it; I’m ready for you."

Vic snorted. "You like dry fucking, Mac?" At the other man’s shudder, he chuckled. "Then I’d better get out the lube."

"Bastard," Mac laughed as he watched Vic climb out of the bed and pad into the bathroom. The sounds of rummaging could be heard through the open door, and Mac let his eyes fall shut even as his hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke. The whole thing was surreal, in a domestic sort of way. That alone was enough to make Mac snort. If anyone had ever tried to equate Mac Ramsay and domestic before now, he’d have had the Cleaners take care of them. But with Vic? With Vic it actually felt...nice, right even.

"Thin line between love and hate," he murmured to himself quietly, his mind replaying their past years together, the animosity, the tension, the underlying desire that seemed to cast a shadow over _his_ every action and reaction at least. "Maybe it never really existed at all; maybe I just had to grow up enough to see what was there all along."

"And what are you mumbling to yourself about?" Vic asked, climbing back onto the bed and settling himself between Mac’s legs. Flipping open the cap on the lube, he squirted a stream of the gel on Mac’s cock, watching the way the other man’s flesh glistened as he played with himself.

"Oh, I was merely commenting on what a hot and sexy beast you are, Mansfield," Mac purred, stroking himself a little harder as Vic watched with a look of pure lust on his face. "Mmm, now that’s a look I could grow to love," he had to admit as he reached up with his free hand and pulled Vic down for another scorching kiss.

Taking his now slick hand off his cock, he wrapped it around Vic’s and began to pump, using all the same techniques that usually got him hot, wanting to make the older man squirm. Nipping at Vic’s bottom lip, Mac licked the reddened flesh before thrusting his tongue inside again to duel with the other man.

"So, since this is your house and your rules, care to explain them to me?" he murmured when he finally released Vic’s mouth again.

Vic’s hand slid to Mac’s cock, and he stroked it as well as he smiled down at the younger man. "The rules are: I fuck you, then we collapse a while and maybe have something to eat and drink, then you do me, and then _maybe_ we’ll open those damn boxes." As he spoke, he slid his hand back over Mac’s balls and pressed a finger inside his body.

"Mmm, oh God! I think I could get used to your rules," Mac panted as he squirmed slightly, trying to impale himself a little farther onto Vic’s fingers. Mac’s hands carded through Vic’s short hair and then tugged the older man down slightly so that he could arch up and latch on to that lush patch of skin just below Vic’s adam’s apple.

"But let’s try and keep the prep time to a minimum, okay? I’m kinda impatient that way."

Vic chuckled. "I thought you said my house, my rules, Ramsey? I guess this one time I could let you have your way though." Vic arched his throat against Mac’s mouth, then added a second finger, hooking them and finding the other man’s prostate.

"What can I say, I’m a pushy bottommmmmm," Mac gasped and bucked upwards as Vic began to work his body with confidence. Writhing underneath the ex-cop, Mac began to mutter and moan and curse in Cantonese. Damn, Vic was good at this!

Hooking his legs over Vic’s shoulders and bending himself almost in half, Mac wanted desperately for the other man to stop being such a gentleman and just _fuck him_ already!

"Mac, you’re a pushy _everything_ ," Vic laughed, smacking the younger man’s flank and pulling his hand back, letting Mac curse at him for a moment before replacing his fingers with his cock, sighing in pleasure as he pressed inward.

"Oh **_GOD_** ," Mac groaned as his body grew accustomed to being penetrated once more. It _had_ been a long time for him with another guy, no matter that people thought he was a huge horn dog.

Breathing heavily through his nose, he slowly relaxed and opened eyes he hadn’t realized had closed. "Yeah, I am pushy everything, but you love me that way, Mansfield. Admit it."

Wrapping his legs firmly around Vic’s waist, he tugged hard on the older man’s hips, wanting him to get the point, or rather get the point moving inside of _him_.

"At times," Vic admitted, watching as the tension slowly eased from Mac’s face, waiting until it was totally gone before beginning to move.

"Well, that’s a half decent start; I’ll have to work on the rest of the time after... well, everything else," Mac finished, not wanting to bring up the subject of _her_ at a time when going soft would be a very bad thing. Moaning softly, the ex-thief let his eyes drift shut and sensation crawl through him.

God, Vic really was good at this. And he wanted a long-term thing. This made Mac a very happy boy indeed. "Vic," he breathed, opening his eyes once again to watch as the older man concentrated on moving in and out of his body, pleasuring them both.

"Yeah?" Vic asked, letting his hands roam over Mac’s body as they moved together.

"Don’t stop, okay?" Mac managed to gasp out. "Don’t ever stop!" And with that the younger man pulled Vic down for a breath-consuming kiss even as he silently urged Vic to move faster.

Vic nodded, mumbling his answer into the kiss as he rocked back and forth, a hand slipping between them to stroke Mac’s erection, wanting to feel the younger man come apart around him.

"Yes, that’s, fuck, that’s perfect!" Mac moaned as one of his hands snaked between their slapping bodies to wrap around his cock and stroke it in time with Vic’s thrusts. The harder Vic slammed into him, the harder he stroked his cock, and soon Mac was teetering on the edge of orgasm, trying desperately to stave it off just long enough for Vic to catch up with him.

"C’mon, Mac," Vic rasped, dipping his head to nip at Mac’s neck, tasting salt and musk and something essentially Mac as he did so. "Let go, give it to me."

"Vic," Mac whined softly, his breath coming in little pants and gasps now as his head rocked from side to side, and his free hand left raised skin in its wake as it clawed its way down the older man’s back. He was so close, so very close.

All it took was a particularly hard thrust and a twist of Vic’s hips, and Mac was keening almost inaudibly. As loud and obnoxious as he was in day-to-day life, Mac had had more than one partner surprised to find out that he was anything but a screamer in bed; in fact he went the exact opposite, becoming almost mute in pleasure.

Feeling spurt after spurt of come cover his hand even as his body shuddered and danced around Vic’s, Mac opened eyes that had closed automatically and brought it up to his lips to taste his own essence even as he watched Vic watch him.

"Fuck..." Vic rasped, his own orgasm rocketing through him as he watched Mac lick his own seed from his fingers. He slammed into the other man’s body a few more times, then collapsed, resting his head on Mac’s shoulder, trying to decide if he ever felt like moving again. "Damn, Mac..." he whispered, lifting his head to meet dark brown eyes and grinning a bit. "I finally found the way to shut you up."

Mac arched an eyebrow and gave Vic a look. "Keep it up, Mansfield, and that’s the last you’ll ever be getting of me," he said mildly even as he brushed his lips over the older agent’s forehead.

Vic chuckled low in his throat. "Keep on lying, Mac, and I’ll tell Santa you’ve been a naughty boy this year."

"But I thought you’d like it if I were naughty, Vic-tor?" Mac purred, flipping them over and groaning at the loss of the older man inside of him. Nuzzling his way up Vic’s chest to lap a path up his neck and over his chin to his mouth, Mac smiled down at Vic. "I mean, honestly, would you really want me to turn into a good little boy, Vic? What kind of fun would you have then?"

"Probably not nearly as much," Vic admitted, threading his fingers through Mac’s hair and pulling him down for a kiss. "Thinking of you being naughty is what’s going to get me through that damn party tonight."

"Damn good thing you brought it up _after_ we’d finished fucking; talk about your mood killer!" Mac groaned burying his face in his hands. "I guess we’d better think about getting cleaned up and getting up the nerve to look in those damned boxes. Tick tock, tick tock, it’s getting far too close to show time."

"And knowing the Director, it will be _show_ time," Vic sighed. "Go grab the boxes, Mac. We can check them out, then deal with it while we’re cleaning up."

"You wouldn’t happen to have a spare biohazard suit around?" Mac muttered under his breath as he levered himself off of Vic and padded into the living room to retrieve the boxes from where they lay.

"You wouldn’t happen to have a spare biohazard suit around?" Mac muttered under his breath as he levered himself off of Vic and padded into the living room to retrieve the boxes from where they lay.

Picking them up gingerly and holding them out in front of him, Mac quickly returned to the bedroom and dropped them onto the bed. "You first, age before beauty!" Mac exclaimed, scrambling to the far side of the bed so that Vic was acting as a human shield protecting him from the horror that was the Director’s present.

Vic groaned and poked at the box, finally flipping open the lid and peering inside. What he saw, however, had him laughing, and he nudged Mac. "Open yours, Ramsey; I think we’re a matched set." As he spoke, he pulled out a t-shirt he knew had to be form fitting, and on it was printed the word ‘Naughty’. "I’m guessing you’re nice."

"Well, of course I am," Mac laughed as he opened his own box. "Argh! I don’t think my _skin_ is this tight!" he bemoaned as he held up a t-shirt that appeared to be two sizes too small. "Why does she do this to me? Why? You _will_ protect me, right, Vic? I mean we’re exclusive now, and you won’t share me with her, will you?" Mac begged almost desperately.

"Not with her or anyone else," Vic answered, pulling Mac in for another kiss that left them both breathless. "And, by the way, if you think the shirt’s tight, you probably don’t want to look at the pants right now."

"Oh God, what is this, a kinky Christmas?" Mac groaned. "What do you think she’d do if we just locked ourselves in your apartment and forgot about the party? Or better yet, since it _is_ Christmas, what say we take off to a ski chalet somewhere where we can get snowed in. Banff or Colorado or Vermont or something?"

Vic hummed a few bars of ‘White Christmas’ while Mac ranted on, grinning the whole while. "We can make it through one night, Mac. Make the boss lady happy, then we can go do any of those things we want \- you, me, snow outside and a jar of lube inside."

"But... but... oh, all right. You’re gonna be between me and her the entire time, though! And I’m going under protest. I am so not into ‘Have yourself a fetishy little Christmas’!"

Vic grinned. "I prefer ‘Have yourself a kinky little Christmas’ myself."

"You would - perv!" Mac grumbled, levering himself out of bed. "And you’d better have hot water in this place, or I swear... I’m not going! I refuse to show up smelling like sex and cum and lube. That woman is like a shark; she’ll smell it on me, I just know it!"

Vic rolled his eyes. "Yes, I have hot water, prima donna. Now get in the shower."

"Care to come with?" Mac asked with a sexy smirk and a slightly exaggerated waggle of his hips. "For the sake of water conservation and all that. You know, being green?"

"It’s always good to be environmentally friendly," Vic laughed, rolling to his feet and following Mac into the bathroom. "And red and green are the colors of the season."

"Hrmm, good point!" Mac laughed as he disappeared into the bathroom. "Although I’ll always prefer ‘Silver and Gold’," he continued even as he started to whistle the old Burl Ives classic under his breath. After all, once a thief...


End file.
